Special Funnel
Special Funnel is the eleventh episode of the fourth season and the eighty-ninth episode of the series. It first aired on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996 in the US. In this episode, Peter Sam's funnel was knocked off by an icicle, and was temporarily replaced by a drainpipe. Plot It was wintertime and Peter Sam was still awaiting his new funnel, which, in his words, will be "something special". The other engines make fun of his talk about the new funnel. The weather soon becomes bad and there's a washout near the tunnel, so Rusty brings workmen to fix the bridge. As days go by, the weather changes and becomes frosty and cold. A few days later, the bridge was mended and Peter Sam was chuffing down the line with a passenger train. As he puffs through a tunnel, his cracked funnel is knocked off by an icicle in the tunnel and he has to use a discarded drainpipe for a funnel. Peter Sam's funnel eventually arrives and he discovers it makes his work easier. The engines don't make fun of Peter Sam's funnel anymore, because they wish they had one like it. Characters *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Sir Topham Hatt *Rusty (does not speak) *Duke (cameo) Locations *Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds *Skarloey Railway Tunnel *Sodor Castle *Glennock *Rheneas *Hawin Doorey *Skarloey Railway Mountain Line Notes *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Gallant Old Engine. *In a rare still, Peter Sam still has his funnel on after leaving the tunnel. In the same picture, there isn't any snow and he is pulling 3 coaches instead of 2. * In the US, this episode aired before Rusty Helps Peter Sam, so American viewers would not know who Rusty was or how Peter Sam's funnel got damaged. *Stock footage from Granpuff is used. *In the original version made in 1994, the music at the start is missing. *This is the first episode that didn't feature any standard gauge engines in anyway. *In a deleted scene, Peter Sam is wearing 1 of Sir Handel's face masks. * On early UK releases of Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories, the music at the beginning and the music when Peter Sam had to use a pipe is omitted, most of Peter Sam's whistle sound is omitted and Sir Handel's song is heard later. * Rheneas appears even though he was supposed to be at the works. Errors *In the close-up of Peter Sam's funnels, his face is a different size. This is because a larger model was used. *During the top shot of Peter Sam entering the tunnel, the steam goes off too late. *When Peter Sam pulls into the sheds, the "wheeshing" sound was heard just before the steam. *Peter Sam's funnel is completely knocked off, yet when he receives his new one, the base is still remaining. *Rheneas appears, but he's supposed to be at the works. *As Peter Sam passes Skarloey and Rheneas, a camera shadow is seen. *The narrator said that the drain pipe was wired to Peter Sam's boiler, but it was actually attached to his front by rope. *In the close up of Sir Handel, his eyes are wonky. * Also in that same picture, Skarloey's tank is slightly bent. *Rusty's driver was smiling when he brought the bad news. *In the last/final shot, either Skarloey or Rheneas has Duke's whistle sound. In Other Languages US Home Video Releases Write the second section of your page here. Transcript Write the second section of your page here. Gallery SpecialFunnel1997UStitlecard.png|Original 1997 US title card SpecialFunnelUStitlecard.png|2000 US title card SpecialFunnelSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card SpecialFunnelFinnishTitleCard.jpg|Finnish Title Card SpecialFunnelSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card SpecialFunnelWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card Granpuff74.png|Stock footage SpecialFunnel.png SpecialFunnel1.png SpecialFunnel2.png SpecialFunnel3.png SpecialFunnel4.png SpecialFunnel5.png SpecialFunnel6.png SpecialFunnel7.png SpecialFunnel8.png SpecialFunnel9.png SpecialFunnel10.png SpecialFunnel11.png SpecialFunnel12.png SpecialFunnel13.png SpecialFunnel14.png SpecialFunnel15.png SpecialFunnel16.png SpecialFunnel17.jpg SpecialFunnel18.jpg SpecialFunnel19.jpg SpecialFunnel20.jpg|Deleted scene SpecialFunnel21.png SpecialFunnel22.png SpecialFunnel23.png SpecialFunnel24.jpg SpecialFunnel25.png SpecialFunnel26.png SpecialFunnel27.png SpecialFunnel28.png SpecialFunnel29.png SpecialFunnel30.png SpecialFunnel31.png SpecialFunnel32.png SpecialFunnel33.png SpecialFunnel34.png SpecialFunnel35.png SpecialFunnel36.png SpecialFunnel37.png SpecialFunnel38.png SpecialFunnel39.png SpecialFunnel40.png SpecialFunnel41.png SpecialFunnel42.png SpecialFunnel43.png SpecialFunnel44.png SpecialFunnel45.png SpecialFunnel46.png SpecialFunnel47.png SpecialFunnel48.png SpecialFunnel49.png SpecialFunnel50.png SpecialFunnel51.png SpecialFunnel52.png SpecialFunnel53.png SpecialFunnel54.png SpecialFunnel55.jpg SpecialFunnel56.jpg SpecialFunnel57.jpg|Deleted scene SpecialFunnel58.png SpecialFunnel59.png SpecialFunnel60.png SpecialFunnel61.png SpecialFunnel62.JPG SpecialFunnel63.png SpecialFunnel64.png|Deleted scene SpecialFunnel65.jpg SpecialFunnel24.jpg SpecialFunnel19.jpg SpecialFunnel17.jpg Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1995 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Thomas Goes Fishing And Other Stories (1996, US) Category:Thomas Goes Fishing And Other Stories (February 2, 1996) Full Category:Special Funnel (1998, US) Category:Special Funnel (August 18, 1998) Full Category:Snow And Other Thomas Adventures (2000, US) Category:Snow And Other Thomas Adventures (September 26, 2000) Full Category:Thomas' Christmas Tales (2005, US) Category:Thomas' Christmas Tales (October 4, 2005) Full Category:Narrow Gauge Adventures (2009, US) Category:Narrow Gauge Adventures (April 14, 2009) Full